


I Can't Live With You

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Saddish vibes and a panic room.





	I Can't Live With You

The day started with a somber tone, Jack’s snake Felix had died.

They held a small funeral for him and buried him in the backyard.

For some reason, Jack decided to the bunker needed more animals.

He came back with two cats, the first one was an orange buff coloured with blue eyes named Roger.

The other one was a green-eyed dark tabby cat, named Deaky.

Dean needed somewhere to get away, from the myriad of creatures that inhabited the bunker.

He took Bobby’s advice and built a panic room.

He would go in there from time to time, just to get some peace, because he no longer had any.

At first, it was quite peaceful, no Pokemon, Dinosaurs or anything.

Deadly Weapon and Blue were the first, to find the panic room.

They would sit outside, and cry for hours like cats that wanted in.

Banette was the first one, to enter the panic room “Banette the Marionette Pokemon, resentment at being cast off made it spring to into being. Some say treating it well will satisfy it, and it will once more become a stuffed toy.” “It’s a stuffed toy that was thrown away and became possessed, ever searching for the one who threw it away so it can exact its revenge,” Rotom told Dean.

Litwick came next, looking quite innocent just as it always does.

“Litwick the Candle Pokemon while shining a light pretending to be a guide, it leeches off the life force any who follow it,” Rotom tells Dean.

The old-style gas lamps, Dean had hung started to move.

“Lampent the Lamp Pokemon it arrives near the moment of death and steals spirit from the body” “The spirit it absorbs fuel its baleful fire, it hangs around hospitals waiting for people to pass on” Rotom informs Dean.

Dean has really got to get better seals put on the bunker.

After Dean cleaned out his car yet again, he went back to his panic room.

The door was completely dissolved, and there was a weird very short snail, standing or was it sitting in the middle of the doorway.

“Sliggoo the Soft Tissue Pokemon “It drives away opponents by excreting a sticky liquid that can dissolve. its eyes devolved, so it can’t see anything” “its entire body is covered with gooey mucus that can dissolve anything, be sure to put gloves on if you’re going to touch it” Rotom says.

“It crawls along sluggishly, the swirly protrusion on its back is filled with its brain and other organs” “This Pokemon’s mucus can dissolve anything, toothless it sprays mucus on its prey once they’re nicely dissolved, it slurps them up” Rotom continues.

“It has trouble drawing a line between friends and food it will calmly try to melt and eat even those it gets along well with” Rotom finishes.

“Are you quite done” Dean snapped at Rotom “there’s so much information on Sliggoo that you needed to know,” Rotom said.

The only Pokemon Dean let in the panic room was Cubone once he fixed the door multiple times.

“Cubone the Lonely Pokemon it wears the dead mother on its head. When it becomes lonesome, it is said to cry loudly” Rotom said.

Cubone just wanted some peace and quiet, and some love.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe the Snake had a name but I could be wrong.  
> Poor Dean.  
> Banette-Ultra Moon, Ultra Sun  
> Sliggoo-X, Omega Ruby, Moon, Sun, Ultra Moon, Ultra Sun  
> Litwick-White, X, Omega Ruby  
> Lampent-White, Black 2, White 2, X, Y, Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire  
> Cubone-Fire Red  
> I originally had 10 Pokemon selected then as I was going thru the album and 5 other songs.  
> I couldn't find situations to put them in plus 10 is a lot for a story isn't even 600 words.  
> You'll see the other 5 Pokemon in the next fic.  
> This soundtrack for this fic is Innuendo-Queen.  
> Innuendo is my fourth favourite album.  
> Other songs to go with the sad final vibe are (all songs are by Queen)  
> '39  
> All Dead, All Dead  
> Put Out The Fire (this song isn't sad per se but it is about gun control like seriously this song is from 82' and still relevant)  
> Was It All Worth It  
> Is This The World We Created  
> This was going to be called Was It All Worth It till I remembered that Was It All Worth It is on The Miracle, not Innuendo.  
> I used the 2011 version for this fic which includes Ride The Wild Wind-Early Version With Guide Vocal, Headlong-Embryo With Guide Vocal and Lost Opportunity  
> Written for Spncoldesthits.


End file.
